thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jpelaez318/How I reached Camp Jupiter- Fan fiction
'BOOM! '''God do I hate cannibals.I looked over at Justin, who was hunched down behind a barrel, his usually wind swept hair was all over the place. I stiffled a giggle and he heared me and looked over and grinned."'SON OF NEPTUNE! '''You can't hide from us!"Another explosion went off closer to where we were at.I gripped my spatha tightly.Seriously,Gods of Olympus how do we ALWAYS end up in these situations?Justin looked around the corner of his barrel he was hiding behind and looked back at me. With the motion of his sword he mouthed we were going to attack on three. I nodded and he looked around the corner and mouthed, "one...two...THREE!" We both ran out of hiding and the cannibals turned around ready to attack us, but we slashed them with our swords and finally stabbed them until they evaporated into dust. The dust immediately dispersed down into the floor. I sighed, exahausted of all the monsters we've been fighting. It's hard being the daughter of Venus and having charmspeak as a power from my mother. I mean what does that do to help me? So far, nothing.My boyfriend Justin has all the luck.Being the son of Neptune and having these wonderful powers with the water.I was proabably frowning down at the floor ,because Justin placed his hand on my shoulder and gave me worried expression."Monica, you alright?" I looked up at him and smiled slightly,"Yeah, I'm alright." I looked up at the sky, and the sun was setting down. "We should find some place to rest." Justin said. I rolled my eyes and smiled," No duh, Seaweed Brain." He smiled and pushed me playfully. I ran down the hill with Justin besides me. We walked across a street with no passing cars windering why two teenaged kids like us were by ourselves with no parents around in the middle of like nowhere. As soon as we reached close to water we stopped. Justin scanned around and said," Lets rest here I'll take first watch, you need your rest anyways." I was about to argue, but he didn't allow me.I slowly knelt down to the ground besides a tree and laid down on the grass not trying to think about any bugs that were around. I fell asleep instantly, not even realizing it either. * * * * * It felt like only five minutes had passed when a voice,that was not Justin's, said in a loud tone, "Get up!" I jumped and stood up. I immediately looked for Justin, who was being held captive with a dagger at his throat.I instantly reached down to grab my spatha, when i realized that Justin proabably took it away from me while I was asleep. I cursed under my breath, and looked at the intruder who disturbed me. He had blonde curly hair, with the grayest eyes you could ever see. He was wearing a torn black shirt and dark blue shorts. He could've been cute, if it wasn't for that menacing look on his face. I was weaponless, and the only the thing I had left was my horrid gift from my mother. I smiled brightly, "Please lower you weapon, we've come to no harm." His eyes glazed over and his expression went bland. He slowly lowered his weapon. Then the person who was holding my boyfriend captive yelled,"Troy! Snap out of it! That girls using charmspeak on you." His eyes started to focus in on me and I looked over at Justin.He looed up at me and looked behind me. Category:Blog posts